


Everyone loves Jinyoung

by ffairyy



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, actually theres a plot for once, canonverse, concept of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jinyoung wasn't ready to go all the way and one time he was.</p><p>or "the one where Jinyoung admits to his boys that he hadn't had sex yet and they all want to be his first"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I finally finished the virgin!JinyoungXGot7 request!!! :’)  
> It’s been 83 years...

It was on Yugyeom’s birthday, when all the boys sat together on their living room floor, drinking beer and eating pizza and snacks, when it happened.

They were currently playing a game of truth or dare, but soon they decided that whoever the bottle landed on had to tell their most awkward sexual experience.  
There were a few really cringe-worthy stories and Jinyoung had listened to them and hoped that the others would get bored by this game sooner or later.  
But then it happened that the bottle landed on him and everyone looked at him expectantly.

“Come on, Hyung…” Yugyeom grinned at him from the other side of their circle, “what have you done with your ex partners?”

Jinyoung was a bad liar and with the alcohol in his blood stream, he found it especially hard to think of something to say, so he stayed quiet and looked at his hands, to hide from their curious glances.

“Hey, that’s not fair…” Youngjae called out, “the others had to tell it, too!”

And Jackson added,  
“Come on, we won’t laugh at you…” then he paused for a moment and corrected himself, “…or like, not forever probably…”

Jinyoung’s heart was racing and the pressure made his thoughts swirl through his mind and not one of them was useful right now.  He frantically tried to think of anything he had done with his ex partners, but the only girlfriend he ever had left him after five weeks and like two and a half kisses.    
  
That was not the kind of thing you brought up at a party.  
He cursed this stupid game and he wished someone would help him out of his misery, but the boys just kept pressuring him, because they assumed he was just too ashamed to tell his story.

“Is it really that bad?” Jaebum grinned at him and Jinyoung wished he could vanish.

“No!” he said.

“Then why don’t you say anything?” Bambam wondered aloud, “It’s just a game, Hyung…don’t be a party pooper…”

“No…” Jinyoung brought out in defense, “It’s not that I don’t wanna tell you…b-but there is nothing to tell…”

He heard himself stutter and hated how pathetic he sounded.

“Oh c’mon…” Jackson shook his head in disbelief, “don’t tell me you never ruined a sexy moment…”

“No!” Jinyoung interrupted him again and he felt the blood stream into his face,  
“I’m saying that there haven’t been any sexy moments to ruin…”  
He looked down onto his crossed legs and the silence in the room told him that they finally understood.

“No way…” Yugyeom breathed out, “You’re a virgin??”

Jinyoung nodded shyly.  
He didn’t want to see the way the youngest of them looked at him, so he kept his head down. He could still feel the blood in his head, that made him feel slightly dizzy.  
Or was that the alcohol, too?

“But…” Bambam mumbled, “that’s not possible…”

“Shut up, bam…” Jackson interrupted him, “If it wasn’t for me you’d be a virgin, too!”

Jinyoung looked up fast enough to see Bambam's face flush in a dark red color.  He sent death-stares in Jackson’s direction.  
This information seemed to be new for a few of them, because Jinyoung wasn’t the only one who stared at Bambam.

Then Mark sighed beside Jinyoung. He hadn’t said a single word and had just listened to their conversation without a comment.  
But now he finally spoke.

“Let’s change the subject…” he said quietly, “you’re embarrassing him.”

Even though Jinyoung could feel that the others had a lot of questions, they listened to Mark and Jinyoung smiled at him thankful.  
That one just put one arm around him and squeezed his shoulder a bit.   

Jinyoung was glad that he didn’t have to talk about it more.

 

 

But from then on the topic seemed to be in the air.  
Jinyoung felt that the others were thinking about it and he felt their glances on him. His boys acted differently and he wasn’t sure how to judge the situation.  
The first one, who acted weird, was Bambam.   
About a week after Jinyoung had shared his secret with them. He sat on the breakfast table and ate a bowl of cornflakes, when he came into the room.

“Morning Hyung…” he mumbled.

“Morning, bam.”

“Ahhh I dreamt something really stupid…” he yawned and Jinyoung looked at him questioning,  
“It was really scary.”

“Sorry ‘bout that…do you need something?”

That was the moment the younger boy’s eyes lit up a bit and he closed the distance between him and Jinyoung and mumbled,

“Just a hug…”

Jinyoung opened his arms for him like he had done it countless times before and when he wanted to pull him closer, Bambam sat down on his lap, letting one leg hang down on each side of Jinyoung, while he wrapped his arms around the older one.  
Jinyoung found it weird for a moment, because Bambam had stopped behaving like that a while ago and he hadn’t been this touchy lately, but when he straddled his hips during their hug, he felt him press down on his lap slightly.

“Uhm… Bammie…” he mumbled into his shoulder, “What are you doing?”

„I just missed this…“

The boy in his lap wriggled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes instead. Jinyoung felt a twitching in his pants and Bambam must have felt it as well, because he licked his lips mindlessly.

Then he leaned closer and his hands lay on Jinyoung’s torso awkwardly. That was the moment Jinyoung knew this wasn’t one of their usual hugs.  
Bambam wanted more and he couldn’t help but wonder if this had something to do with his confession a week ago.

Before he could think about it further, he watched his face getting closer and the next moment he felt the younger one’s plump lips brush over his own softly and curiously.  Jinyoung was perplexed, but he kissed back carefully and hesitantly, trying to find out how far the other one planned to go.  
He felt his tongue sliding over his lips softly and then he felt it brush his own. They kissed curiously and silently.

The dorm was so quiet and the only noise in the room came from their tongues exploring each other shyly.  
It was still dark outside.

Jinyoung felt Bambam's body-warmth on his and he inhaled his hot breath. Even though the movements were minimal, he could feel the boy drawing circles with his hips and rubbing over Jinyoung’s bulge longingly.  
His hands slowly wandered down his torso and when they lay on his stomach, he heard the younger one let out a muffled sigh.

Jinyoung brought his hand onto the younger one’s and stopped it from moving down further. He loosened the kiss and when the boy looked at him confused, he just shook his head a bit.

“Why not…?” the boy on top of him pouted and Jinyoung sighed.

“Let’s just stop here.” He smiled at him softly and tried to ignore the pulsing in his pants.

“But I could show you what Jackson Hyung showed me…” he whispered, sounding a bit hurt.

“No… it wouldn’t feel right…” Jinyoung told him honestly and Bambam sighed, but he leaned into the older boy again, burying his face in his shoulder.

“But…I really like you…”

“I know… I like you too, but that doesn’t mean we should go there.”

Jinyoung stroked over his head fondly and he was relieved, when the younger one hummed understandingly and squeezed him tighter. He kept him on his lap a little longer and let him place little kisses on his neck and at some point Bambam sighed and stood up again.

“Sorry Hyung…” he mumbled.

“It’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

It was four days later when Jinyoung was sitting on the couch and watched a stupid movie, all on his own, like he sometimes did, when Youngjae came home earlier.  
They were alone in their dorm and Jinyoung invited him to watch the movie with him.

“It’s really boring, though…” he excused himself, “we can put another one in, if you want.”   
  
But Youngjae just let himself fall down onto the couch beside him and shook his head.  
  
“Nah, it’s alright…” he mumbled.

They watched quietly for a while and Jinyoung could feel Youngjae’s glances on him now and then.  
He chose not to give them too much meaning and just kept his attention on the screen, but when Youngjae shyly reached out for his hand under the blanket, they had put over themselves, he held it.

Youngjae’s thumb stroked over the back of his hand softly and Jinyoung felt a tingling sensation in his pants. He couldn’t help but think that this was different than usually.  
It happened now and then that he held hands with one of them, but all alone in a darkened room and hidden under the blanket… it felt different.

“Hyung…” Youngjae breathed out and when Jinyoung turned his head around to him, he saw his flushed face, “Can I kiss you?”  
Jinyoung looked at him for a moment and when he saw how excited Youngjae was, he smiled shyly.

“Okay.” He answered and Youngjae leaned closer to him, cupping his face with his hands.  
Jinyoung closed his eyes and felt Youngjae’s soft lips on his own. He tasted sweet and excited and Jinyoung liked how he explored his mouth.  Then he felt Youngjae’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer to himself and he let him.  
Jinyoung had soon forgotten about the movie and just enjoyed the hot wetness of Youngjae’s mouth and the way the younger one played with his lips now and then. He was just as unsure as himself, but Jinyoung could feel his wanting.

When their lips separated for a short moment, he looked into insecure eyes, so he reached out to stroke Youngjae’s arm calmingly.

“Are you really a virgin, Hyung?” he suddenly asked.

“I am…” Jinyoung admitted, while he felt the blood in his cheeks again. He looked at the younger one shyly.

“Why?” he wanted to know, while his fingers interlaced with Jinyoung’s again,  
“You’re so amazing…”

Jinyoung just smiled lovingly.  
“I don’t know…it just didn’t happen yet.”

“Do you want it to happen?” Youngjae’s ears were colored in a slight pink color, when he let his hand slowly slip under Jinyoung’s shirt.  
Tingles spread over his skin, where Youngjae’s warm fingers stroked over it and Jinyoung liked the way it felt and it wasn’t like he wasn’t curious… He definitely liked how Youngjae touched him, he was just so embarrassed and unsure.  
So Jinyoung reached for his hand and lead it back to his waist again, where Youngjae kept it.

“Not yet…” he told him.  
Youngjae just nodded a bit disappointed, but understandingly.

“Okay…”

They watched the rest of the movie with their fingers interlaced, but Youngjae didn’t make any more attempts to go further.

 

* * *

 

It was a week later when Jinyoung came home from practice. That day had been a complete waste of energy and he felt exhausted and didn’t think he had made any improvements at all.  
Actually, it felt like he had made regresses.  
When he stripped out of his shoes and jacket, Jackson greeted him from the couch.  
“Hi…” he mumbled and Jackson looked up at him worried.

“Rough day?” he wanted to know and Jinyoung just nodded, before he disappeared into his room.

He tried to read a book, but his mind wouldn’t concentrate and he felt like nothing made sense. Even after the fifth time of reading the same page, he had no idea what was even happening in the story.  
So he put his book away.  
Just when he had sat down on his futon again, he heard a knock on his door and Jackson came in moments after.

“What’s wrong, Jinyoungie?” He wanted to know with a little pout on his face.

“Nothing… just a rough day…” he mumbled and made space on the futon for Jackson.

“There’s just days like this…I have them, too…” Jackson put his arm around Jinyoung and stroked over his back.  
The gesture was surprisingly calming and soothing.

“Thanks…” Jinyoung smiled.

“Y’know… maybe it helps you to relax a bit.” Jackson moved behind Jinyoung and started to knead his shoulders lightly.

“Yeah, that’s nice…” Jinyoung purred. He had no idea how tensed his muscles had been.  
It felt good to let them relax a little, so he leaned into Jackson’s touch gratefully and let his mind wander.

“Your shoulders are so stiff…” Jackson reported after a while, when he started to massage them a bit stronger.  
  
Jinyoung accidently let a moan slip, when he brushed over an extremely tense muscle. Jackson’s hands stopped what they were doing for a moment and then Jinyoung felt him closing in a bit more and he leaned back and onto Jackson a bit more.   
That one let his hand drift down his back and when it lay on his waist, he slowly reached around Jinyoung, letting his fingers slide over the fabric of his clothes slowly.

Jinyoung felt himself twitch in his sweatpants and he waited curiously, if Jackson would move on. His heart was already jumping around in his chest from the tension and the embarrassment.

“Can I touch you?” Jackson asked behind him, with a raw voices, his head closer Jinyoung’s ear than he had thought.  
He nodded.  
His heart was racing in excitement, as he leaned back against Jackson’s broad torso completely. Jackson let his hand wander around onto Jinyoung’s stomach and Jinyoung felt tingles where his touch was.

Then Jackson brushed the bulge in his pants and he slowly stroked over it. Jinyoung closed his eyes and took the feeling in. He felt a prickling sensation where Jackson touched him. Of course he had done it himself many times, but it was so much more thrilling when someone else did it.  
Jackson’s hands were softly stroking Jinyoung’s clothed semi, making it grow harder and harder under his touch.

“Tell me if I should stop.” Jackson whispered behind him, as he put his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Not yet…” Jinyoung breathed out, “it’s so relaxing…”

Jackson hummed on his shoulder and gently pulled Jinyoung’s waist closer to himself, so he could reach around him better. His thumb stroked over the fabric on Jinyoung’s tip and Jinyoung’s breath hitched when he felt his fingers slide over his slit curiously.

Tiny moans escaped his lips, when Jackson put more pressure into his touch.  
It felt so good and Jackson’s hand was moving just right.  
Jinyoung wanted to feel him a bit closer…

So he shyly reached for Jackson’s hand and slowly guided it under his waistband and into his briefs.  
He heard Jackson swallow.  
When his warm hand touched his skin he hummed comfortably.  Jackson wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s bare shaft and softly pulled his foreskin back, letting his fingers ghost over the sticky fluid on his tip.  
Jinyoung felt himself blush at the act. His cheeks were getting hot from all the blood in them.  
He couldn’t help it.

“I-I think…” he brought out, “I’m gonna do the rest…”

Jackson buried his head a bit deeper into Jinyoung’s shoulder and pouted,

“Are you sure?”  
Jinyoung nodded nervously.  
So Jackson let his hand slide out of his pants and hugged Jinyoung from behind, pressing him close to himself.

“Okay…” he mumbled, ”as long as you feel better.”  
He smiled, when Jinyoung quickly stood up and rushed into his bathroom, apologizing again.  
Jinyoung’s heart was racing and he still felt Jackson’s touch on his sensitive skin, when he closed the bathroom door in embarrassment.

* * *

 

The next morning was a Sunday and Jinyoung woke up earlier than the rest of the boys.  
He sat on his futon for a while and thought about the way the boys were acting around him.  He wouldn’t lie, he liked all the attention and the feeling of somehow being a subject of desire and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to go further…  
He loved all of his boys and he got excited when they touched him and he wanted them to help him cross the line, but it was embarrassing and scary.

Jinyoung trusted every single one of them, but he was a proud man and he valued his virginity more than others maybe would.  
But most of all, he couldn’t handle the embarrassment.  Others touching him in these intimate ways… as nice as it felt, it had a dirty feeling to it and somehow vulnerable.

He wanted it to happen, he was curious and he longed to know what it felt like.  
Jinyoung promised himself to be a bit more open for new things and he wanted to prove to himself that he was stronger than the embarrassment.

With all these little tastes over the last few weeks, the wanting in his body got more urgent and he had never felt lust as frequently before.  
He was touching himself a lot more than usually, because he found himself thinking of all these touches and experiences again.

With these thoughts he stood up and decided to take a shower and maybe get rid of the morning wood, that didn’t seem to come from a full bladder alone.

He went into the bathroom and tried to be as quiet as possible, so he wouldn’t wake the others.  
Jinyoung stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water was calming him and his thoughts and he closed his eyes comfortably, enjoying the steam and the wetness on his skin.  
After he had washed his hair and had turned off the water, he reached down to touch himself a bit, while his mind was wandering off.

He tried to imagine what it was like to feel someone else inside of him.  
It wasn’t like he never tried to let one or two fingers slide inside of himself and discovered that yes, it actually could feel really nice, but the thought of another person being involved in such an intimate act still overwhelmed him.  
Jinyoung was so lost in thoughts, that he didn’t notice how the door got opened in the same quiet manner he had done it before.

“Oh god, sorry Hyung…” a raw voice blurted out, not too loud, but loud enough for Jinyoung to nearly slip on the wet bathtub floor out of surprise.

“Shit, Yugyeom…” he breathed out, after grabbing the shower-curtain and pulling it in front of his naked body. “You scared me.”

The younger one was standing in the doorframe in nothing but his boxers and he was staring at Jinyoung just as surprised.

“I didn’t hear water, so I thought everyone was asleep…” the younger one mumbled, but then his voice got more curious and Jinyoung imagined hearing a mischievous smile in it  
“Did I interrupt something?”

Jinyoung felt a heat go through his bod that had nothing to do with the steam in the air.

“Kinda…” he admitted, “but I’m finished here…”

When he wanted to sneak out of the shower and grab the first towel he could find, Yugyeom had stepped closer.

“You don’t look very finished, Hyung…” Yugyeom nodded down to Jinyoung’s throbbing length that was still hard and dripping wet.  
Jinyoung covered himself with his hands in embarrassment. He saw Yugyeom look at him expectantly and Jinyoung thought about his resolution for a moment.

“Y-you could…” Jinyoung stuttered, “…help me, if you want to.”

He couldn’t believe he just said this.  
His ears were burning, they had to be tomato-like red…

“Okay, Hyung. “Yugyeom smiled, as if he had only waited for the invitation. He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower to join Jinyoung.  
That one couldn’t help but stare at the younger one’s length, that was not completely hard, but on a good way.

And Jinyoung gulped, because he knew Yugyeom was big, but he had never thought of having him inside him, until now.  
And the thought was definitely scary.

“Relax…” Yugyeom brought out, “I’m not ‘gonna do anything, if you don’t want me to…”

Jinyoung nodded awkwardly and reached out for one of Yugyeom’s hands to shyly place it on his own length and a bunch of sensations went through his stomach, when he felt the touch.  
Yugyeom also turned the water back on, because he hadn’t showered yet and the feeling of his big hand around Jinyoung’s wet skin educed a tiny moan out of him.

“Am I the first one to touch you like this?” Yugyeom wanted to know curiously, while he stepped closer to him and let his other hand wander down his sides.

“N-no… but it’s the first time I’m showering with someone…” he brought out with struggle, trying not to let his voice sound too aroused.  
The wetness and the steam and Yugyeom’s body so close to his, made him feel weak and needy. Yugyeom’s semi was brushing against his and now and then Jinyoung had to bite back moans.

“You’re so hot…” Yugyeom breathed out, while his hands were touching Jinyoung’s wet body carefully. “The things I’d want to do…”

“Like what…?” Jinyoung groaned quietly, while Yugyeom started to stroke him harder.

“Like… kiss you…” Yugyeom grinned.  
Definitely not the words that he had wanted to say, but Jinyoung’s heart was racing already and he pulled Yugyeom closer to himself by his waist, so they were pressed against each other.

“Then do it…” Jinyoung’s voice was not more than a whisper.

Yugyeom leaned down a bit and Jinyoung felt a wave of pleasure roll over him, when his wet lips pressed against his.  
Yugyeom didn’t play around, his tongue slid into his mouth curiously and Jinyoung’s heart was jumping around in his chest, when he let his tongue explore him.

He moaned silently into the kiss, when that hand of Yugyeom, that wasn’t busy on his cock, found its way to his ass.  
He squeezed and massaged it lightly and Jinyoung felt himself getting short of air, so he pulled away from the kiss. Instead he let his head fall back slightly and tried not to moan out loudly.  
Yugyeom kept pumping him and Jinyoung grabbed the younger one’s strong shoulders for support. He was getting closer and he needed him to keep up the pace and Yugyeom happily did.

The way he looked at him with his eyes dark from arousal and like he had to restrain himself from going further- it made Jinyoung’s breath hitch.  
He leaned into Yugyeom and let a muffled moan out against his chest, while Yugyeom pumped him through his climax.  
Jinyoung felt his load stream out of him and onto their wet bodies and he was panting heavily.

“Shit…” Yugyeom brought out, “If you knew how hot you are, Hyung…”

 

* * *

 

After what had happened in the shower, Jinyoung had a hard time looking Yugyeom in the eyes and he couldn’t stop thinking of the way it felt to have another person make him come.  
Jinyoung was embarrassed and he had left the shower, without retreating the younger one, but he seemed to be completely okay with it.  
Whenever their eyes met after that, he looked at Jinyoung encouraging and lovingly, but that one couldn’t help but feel like it should be the other way around.

But he was mostly thankful that his boys cared for him like this.  
And he definitely liked what he had experienced so far. In the last few weeks he had gone further than ever before and now he didn’t want to stop.

Jinyoung spent the coming days thinking about it and he definitely wanted more and he already missed being touched, so he was excited, when he could see Jaebum’s attentive eyes on him during dance practice one day.  
Yugyeom and him had shared some intimate glances and Jackson’s smile was always there to support him as well and the other boys were a lot more eager to low-key touch Jinyoung and be close to him.

Most of the time it seemed accidently, but some other times not so much.  
Whenever he sat beside one of them, there was a hand on his thigh at some point and Jinyoung found himself provoking these kinds of touches.  
Now that he knew how it felt, he wanted their hands on him all the time.

While Bambam and Youngjae settled for a few secretive kisses behind closed doors now and then, Yugyeom was more upfront.  
Jinyoung found himself cornered by the younger one nearly daily.  
Like the first time in the shower, he didn’t play around.  
He usually went straight for Jinyoung’s neck and started sucking on it, while his hand always wandered between his thighs sooner or later.

Jinyoung loved the way he wanted him and how he couldn’t keep his hands of him and Yugyeom got him needier than he’d ever been, but Jinyoung could still not imagine going further with him.  
He treasured his peach too much…

And there was Jackson.  
Jackson seemed to let Jinyoung more time and more control and while he liked getting a bit manhandled by Yugyeom, it was nice to have Jackson take care of him like a friend.  
There were a few times when he sneaked into his room, to make sure he was doing alright and it happened that taking care of him meant jerking him off in the dark, letting his fingers work magic on him and making Jinyoung let out muffled moans, so he wouldn’t wake anyone.

Sometimes Jinyoung nearly wished Jackson would be a bit more daring. He could somehow imagine trusting him enough to go further, but that one was way too careful with him.  
At least this way Jinyoung always knew he didn’t just want to get into his pants.

While he had shared moments with all of them, he noticed how the two oldest members, Mark and Jaebum, hadn’t made any attempts to get closer to him.  
Jinyoung wouldn’t want to admit it, but he was a bit disappointed… why was he so interesting to all of them and why did these two not want to join their little game?  
Their eyes were on him, too, but more in an observing way. As if they were curious what was happening, but didn’t want to involve themselves in it.

Mark even got a bit more distant than usually and Jinyoung really disliked it.  
He had been fantasizing about him for weeks and the oldest just didn’t make any attempts at all.  
  
The hornier the other boys left him, the more he longed for some touches from these two and the more he wondered how it would feel to explore their bodies and most of all, let them explore his.

* * *

 

So Jinyoung saw it as a little success, when Jaebum cornered him in the dressing-room after practice one day.  
The others had left already, so they were alone.

Jaebum stood close to Jinyoung and that one was leaning against the wall with flushed cheeks, as the older one seemed to look right through him.  
Like always.

“I was wondering…” Jaebum raised his eyebrow a bit, “Are you still a virgin or did one of the boys-“

“No!” Jinyoung brought out in embarrassment, “No… they just… helped me get closer to… y’know…”

Jaebum nodded, like he had assumed something like this.

“Who of them?” he wanted to know blatantly and Jinyoung felt the blood stream into his head and his heart beat faster.  
This was so awkward.

“J-jackson Hyung and Yugyeom mostly…” he admitted silently and Jaebum looked at him in surprise.

“Yugyeom?” he huffed, “Ahhh I can’t believe he went there before me…”

Jinyoung’s heart was racing, when he saw the honest disgruntled look on Jaebum’s face. And the slightly possessive tone in his voice.

“Seriously…that boy has no manners…” he mumbled more to himself than to Jinyoung and then he leaned in closer, until his lips were nearly touching Jinyoung’s.  
Just.  
Not quite.

“I didn’t want to rush you, but…Yugyeom…”

Jinyoung tried to keep up the eye contact, but he could only concentrate on Jaebum’s lips slightly brushing his.

“What haven’t you done yet?” Jaebum purred, sounding a little reproachful and when Jinyoung didn’t answer, he added,

“Have you had a blowjob before?”

“N-no…” Jinyoung breathed out with struggle. He felt weak under Jaebum’s eyes and he was so hot and bothered already, but he didn’t want to make it too obvious.  
He knew Jaebum didn’t want to hold back any longer and Jinyoung would gladly find out how it felt to be touched by him.  
The anticipation nearly drove him crazy.

“Do you wanna…“ he smiled at Jinyoung confidently, “… find out how it is?”

“Please.” Jinyoung whispered, his voice too weak to speak up.

The next moment he felt Jaebum press him against the wall, not roughly but determined and before he could think, his tongue was dancing around his and Jaebum’s fingers fumbled around on the waistband of his training shorts and pulled them down in a heartbeat.  
Jinyoung’s heart was racing, because Jaebum didn’t lose time and he had never been touched this confidently.

Jaebum let his hand slide into Jinyoung’s briefs without hesitance and Jinyoung let a tiny surprised moan slip.  
He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on both the tongue in his mouth and the hand in his pants, but the thoughts and sensations were rushing through him like crazy and he couldn’t get his mind clear.  
Jaebum’s hot breath on his skin and the way he wrapped his fingers around his shaft firmly educed another moan out of Jinyoung.

He held onto Jaebum’s shirt weakly, while that one started stroking him and soon he decided that the underwear had to go.  
He pulled the tight fabric down and Jinyoung felt the heat stream into his face, when his length bounced out of them. Jaebum just smiled at him with a spark in his eyes that made Jinyoung’s heart race.

“Just…enjoy.” Jaebum whispered between kisses and then he suddenly pulled away and let Jinyoung linger at the space where his lips had been.

Jaebum let himself sink down on his knees and Jinyoung watched him in awe.  
He was so excited and embarrassed. It made him feel so much more exposed to have the older one’s face down there… So he reached out to grab something and Jaebum’s hand met his halfway.  
He squeezed Jinyoung’s one hand, while he held his length in the other and brought his lips closer slowly.

There was a bit of teasing in his touches again, but not too much.  
Jaebum knew that Jinyoung was more than ready. After he had let his tongue wander up and down his veins, making the younger boy mewl at the feeling, he finally wrapped his lips around his tip.  
He licked away his pre-cum and Jinyoung felt shivers run down his spine and he dug his nails into Jaebum’s hand a bit.

The feeling of heat and wetness around him made his mind feely cloudy and there were tingles everywhere.  
And he had thought fingers would feel good around him!

 

Jinyoung moaned out again, when Jaebum started to take him in deeper. He had his tongue pressed onto his shaft flatly and his movements were quick and skilled.  
Jinyoung’s legs felt weak under the stimulation and it was a struggle to stand still and just let Jaebum please him.

He heard his own shaky voice sound through the room, as he moaned more carelessly and he was so lost in his arousal that he didn’t even notice, how his other hand was curled up in the older boy’s hair.

The wet friction between his legs brought Jinyoung closer to his limits and when Jaebum used his free hand to pump his shaft, while his tongue was still swirling around the top half, he couldn’t hold back any longer.  
Jinyoung released everything he had into Jaebum’s mouth and the feeling was incredible.  
His body was shaken by his climax and his mind had turned into pudding, so he only watched through half opened eyes, how Jinyoung took him out of his mouth and swallowed down the fluid, without trouble.

Jinyoung tried to catch his breath and that action didn’t exactly help.  
He moaned tiredly during his aftermath and then him and Jaebum sat down on the bench close to them, while Jinyoung pulled up his pants again.

“Tell me, if you want more…” Jaebum stated casually and ignored the tent, that had built in his own pants.  
Jinyoung pulled him into another kiss and he felt more heat stream into his head when he could taste himself on Jaebum’s tongue.  
So he just mumbled a shy and satisfied,  
“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by with lots of little touches and kisses and none of the boys seemed to really mind that they weren’t the only one who got to spend some sexy time with Jinyoung.

They just seemed to see it as a fun little game and every single one of them took good care of him, each in their own way.  
He just kept telling them that he loved all of them, but he never crossed the line with one of them.  
He got more familiar with the feeling of letting someone else touch his body and caress him and please him and even make him come.

Jinyoung was moaning a different name every time and he enjoyed it. He loved all of them, but no matter how comfortable he started to get with them, he still couldn’t imagine losing his virginity to one of them.  
Whenever the question or possibility was there, it didn’t feel quite right. Jinyoung felt like he was ready in theory, but whenever he had the chance, he chose the safe way.  
It wasn’t like he felt pressured to get it over with, he just was getting really curious and he definitely wanted it to happen.  
But something held him back.

All of the boys sat together around an improvised table, made out of some old cartons, eating pizza and talking about this and that.  
The boys planned on going to a concert that night and they were talking about it in excitement.  
  
But Jinyoung didn’t really feel like going out.  
It usually cost him a lot of energy to spend his free time out of the dorm and all the music and people would feel overwhelming, so he told them he didn’t plan on coming with them.

“Why?” Yugyeom asked disappointed. He wondered if Yugyeom had looked forward to anything in particular, but he didn’t have much time to actually think about it, because Mark answered before he could.

“Actually…” he said quietly, “I’m staying here, too…”

Jinyoung looked at him, but he wasn’t surprised. Mark often stayed out of their plans, just like himself. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only party pooper in the house.  
Mark smiled at him knowingly and Jinyoung assumed that he had similar thoughts.

Whenever his and Mark’s eyes had met over the past weeks, Jinyoung felt somewhat embarrassed. It was weird, because he knew that Mark noticed everything.  
He had seen him coming out of bathrooms and bedrooms with ruffled up hair and he had possibly heard him moan the other boys’ names now and then, because one thing, Jinyoung really had trouble with, was keeping his voice down.

Mark had to know what was happening, but Jinyoung just couldn’t read his expressions or judge the way he stayed out of things.  
With him being the only one Jinyoung hadn’t touched yet, it was nearly a bit offending.  
Especially because Jinyoung wanted to touch him so bad…  
It drove him crazy how Mark didn’t make attempts and somehow he became the one he was thinking about most of the times, when none of the boys were there to make him feel good.

The nights were filled with thoughts of Mark and that one didn’t even seem to care.  
But with every day going by without a touch from him, Jinyoung’s fantasies moved further and he was actually surprised how that boy took over his mind slowly.  
Without even doing anything!  
Or maybe, because he was the only one who did not do a thing, while even Jaebum had stopped playing hard to get…

So when the others left the house later that evening, the two of them were left behind and Jinyoung was sitting in his room, doodling in one of his journals and listening to music, like he often did.  
His thoughts were spinning around the fact that he was alone with Mark and he hated how nervous he was.  
About an hour after the boys had gone, he was getting too lonely in his room, so he decided to check what Mark was up to.  
He knocked on the door of his room.  


“Yeah?” Mark called out and Jinyoung went into the room. He found theolder one lazily sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung stepped over to the bed and sat down beside him. Mark was watching a movie and he looked at Jinyoung expectantly.

“I wanted to look something up about this Disney movie…” he mumbled and Jinyoung had to smile.

“And now you’re watching the whole thing…”

“I guess, yeah…” Mark sighed.  
  
He adjusted the laptop, so Jinyoung could see the screen and they were watching in silence for a while.  
It was the one with Jack Frost and Santa and all of the others. Jinyoung liked it and he couldn’t help finding it really cute that Mark sat alone in his room, watching it.

While Mark was fixated on the screen, Jinyoung was stealing little glances at him from time to time.  
He hadn’t been alone with Mark in all these weeks and his heart was already showing its excitement. Mark could have easily come over to his room as well, but he hadn't.  
Somehow that really bothered Jinyoung.   
Why didn’t he want him like the other boys did?

“C-can I ask you something?” he brought out and Mark looked over to him curiously.

“Sure…” he mumbled.

“Why haven’t you…” Jinyoung felt pathetic while he looked down on the keyboard of Mark’s laptop.  
  
Then he started again,  
“All of the boys were all over me since they found out, that…”

“That you’re a virgin…?” Mark helped him, smiling at him softly.

“Yeah, that.” Jinyoung nodded.

He could feel the blood rush through his veins.  
Why did he even start talking about it? How awkward could one be?

“Why didn’t you come to me at all?”

A short silence appeared, in which Jinyoung wished he could vanish.  
He was so embarrassed because of his question, but Mark seemed to honestly think about his words before he answered.

“I guess…” he sighed, as if it took a lot of energy to talk about it, “I just didn’t want to be another guy who tries to get into your pants…”

Jinyoung’s heart was racing, even though he had close to no idea what Mark meant. He just realized how close they were sitting and how Mark’s whole attention was on him.  
The movie seemed to be just a background noise now. Mark even put the laptop aside.

“So you didn’t want to…?” Jinyoung breathed out, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“That’s not what I said…” Mark stated and Jinyoung didn’t miss the way his glance fell onto his lips for a split second. His heart was jumping around in his chest.  
“But you didn’t come to me either…”

“Should I have…?”  
Jinyoung moved closer unnoticeable, not even aware of it himself, while he looked into Mark’s eyes, trying to find out what he was thinking.

“Maybe…” Mark whispered back. “But you were busy with the others…”  
Mark smiled, but he couldn’t hide the slightly bitter tone in his voice. Jinyoung’s stomach was filled with tingles and excitement.  
Not once had he felt a tension like this.

“Were you jealous?” Jinyoung purred and he held his breath when he felt one of Mark’s hands gently slide onto his waist, holding him, barely pressure in his touch.  
But Jinyoung’s whole body reacted to that touch.

“A little bit…” Mark admitted. “I heard Yugyeom talk about you…”

Jinyoung wondered if Mark could hear his heart pounding, because he could feel it in every inch of his body.  
He wondered if Mark was nearly as thrilled as him, but that one was busy torturing him with his words, his face so close that Jinyoung could feel his breath on him.  
Mark’s hand slid up his waist just a little bit, but the touch sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine.

“How hot you were…” Mark murmured, leaning even closer in, “how shy you were…”

Jinyoung felt the heat stream into his face.  
Their foreheads were touching and if he had the courage he could have kissed Mark in a heartbeat. But that one wasn’t quite done with him yet.

“How he was the first one you showered with…”

Jinyoung swallowed down his nerves and took all of his courage.

“Did you want to be the first…?”

“Maybe…”

Mark’s slim fingers were fondling around the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt and then he used the same hand to place it on his torso to gently push him down onto the bed. Jinyoung was lying on his back weakly, looking up at Mark who followed him slowly, leaning over him, not breaking their eye contact.

“But I didn’t want to rush you…” he mumbled, “I thought you might come to me…”

Jinyoung looked up at him and his heart was racing. He already felt dizzy from the tension and there was nothing he needed more than to feel Mark’s touch all over him. But that one took his time and Jinyoung was going crazy from anticipation and need.

“And here I am…” Jinyoung’s voice broke a bit at the end. He couldn’t take this tension any longer.

“Here you are.” Mark smiled.

He leaned down and the next thing Jinyoung felt were his plump lips pressed against his own and there was an explosion of sensations in his body.  
Jinyoung’s hands were buried in Mark’s hair in a heartbeat and he pulled him down, closer to himself, tasting him and taking his scent in. Jinyoung could feel the wanting in his whole body and it felt like everything had led to this moment.

“Hyung…” he breathed out between kisses. He interrupted himself by searching for Mark’s lips again and sucking on them and letting his tongue trace over them and his mind felt cloudy by all these sensations.

“I want you…”  
His voice was dripping with lust and he felt a wave of tingles and need roll over him when he heard Mark’s voice, raw and breathy.

“I want you too.”

“No… I mean…” Jinyoung’s hands grabbed around Mark and pulled him down so their bodies were pressed against each other, heavy and heated.  
“I want you to be my first…” his words were already more a moan than a sentence.

Mark kissed back eagerly.  
He held himself up with one hand while Mark explored Jinyoung’s torso curiously.

“Are you sure?” He breathed out while his hand found its way under Jinyoung’s shirt.  
The warm touch made Jinyoung twitch in his pants and he automatically pressed his hips up against Mark.

“Completely sure.” He brought out.  
  
No matter how close their bodies were- Jinyoung needed Mark closer. The longing in his body was blurring his senses.  
With his tongue swirling around Mark’s, he let his hand wander over Mark’s toned torso, down to his stomach and finally onto the bulge in his sweatpants. He was so hard and the fabric was wrapped around him tightly.  
Jinyoung let out a needy moan and Mark reacted by humming into their kiss.

“Okay…” Mark groaned into his mouth and Jinyoung felt nothing but excitement.  
  
He curiously stroked over the hard on in Mark’s pants and the feeling just assured him in his decision.  
There was nobody else he would want to share this with.

His fingers were shaking from tension and lust as he traced Mark’s bulge in his sweatpants, feeling him pulse under his touch and Mark moved his hips against him barely noticeable.  
The way his body was moving above him and the way his free hand was slowly rolling up Jinyoung’s shirt had him gasping.

Mark looked at his exposed torso in awe, not quite as unaffected as all these weeks and after he helped Jinyoung strip out of the shirt, he brought his lips to his bare skin, placing wet little kisses onto his collarbones.  
All while Jinyoung was still stroking his hard on.  
He just loved the way Mark felt.

Mark’s lips found rest on one of Jinyoung’s nipples and he took his time playing with it, letting his tongue swirl around it, one thing none of the others had done yet.  
Jinyoung arched his back slightly at the loving touch.

It was nice and it made his excitement built up even more.

“Hyung…” he purred, “can you please…touch me?”  
Jinyoung lifted his hips up again, pressing them closer to Mark’s and making clear what he meant.  
Mark just smiled down on him with a raised eyebrow.

“Have the others warmed you up this much?” he mumbled while he slowly let his fingers slide down his stomach and tugged on the waistband of Jinyoung’s sweatpants a bit, while waiting for an answer.

“Yes…” He admitted shyly, “…and you.”  
Mark started to pull down the fabric slowly, helping him out of his sweatpants completely, so he lay in front of him in nothing but his briefs.

“But I haven’t done anything…” Mark wondered innocently.  
Jinyoung let out a small moan when Mark’s hand ghosted over his length teasingly.

“Exactly… you didn’t do a thing…” Jinyoung whined.  
Mark grinned, leaning down to kiss him again, connecting their tongues and having Jinyoung forget what he wanted to say.

“Did I frustrate you?” Mark whispered between kisses. His fingers were curiously feeling Jinyoung’s bulge, barely touching it at all. Jinyoung just leant into the touch further, searching for friction of any kind.

“You did…” he moaned, hiding his flushed cheeks under one arm.  
Then Mark finally remembered why they were here and he crawled down to Jinyoung’s panties and started pulling them down, making his length bounce out in front of him. Mark mindlessly bit his lips while he watched Jinyoung wriggle around a bit in embarrassment.

“But y’know…” Mark made his voice sound casual, while he helped Jinyoung out of his briefs and spread his legs slightly, stroking over his thighs while doing it. “You guys were quite frustrating, too.”

Jinyoung still had his face covered by one of his arms, but he stole a look from underneath it, to watch Mark bring his face down between his thighs.

“Why…?” Jinyoung asked weakly.  
Mark spread Jinyoung’s legs a little wider, pushing on the insides of his thighs with his slim fingers.  
Then he started to place the same little wet kisses onto his inner thighs with which he had just decorated his torso moments ago.

“Because you made them all go crazy…” Mark purred between his legs.  
  
He sucked on his thighs and with every touch he worked his way closer to Jinyoung’s length, which was lying on his stomach heavily.  
When he finally started to kiss up his shaft, Jinyoung was mewling under his touch. He felt Mark’s tongue trace his veins and Jinyoung closed his eyes to take in the feeling completely.

He could hear the wet little noises Mark was making and he could feel Mark’s fingers drawing circles on his inner thighs.  
Jinyoung missed touching Mark already, so he gently brought his hands down and Mark automatically interlaced their fingers halfway, holding him calmingly while his tongue reached Jinyoung’s tip, where it started to lick over the drips of fluid that were waiting around his slit.  
Mark took his time, letting his tongue swirl around Jinyoung’s sensitive tip, making him spread his legs wider and curl his toes mindlessly.

His stomach was full with tingles and wanting, but apparently Mark had decided to taste even the last bit of Jinyoung, so he tried to stay patient while his whole body got needier with the second.  
Only a few minutes after he was whining Mark’s name quietly while that one took him in deeply, causing wet friction on his length.

Mark’s hand still in his, he squeezed it whenever the pleasure was taking over his body for a moment and at some point he brought his other hand into Mark’s hair and gently forced him to stop moving.  
“Enough….” He moaned weakly. At this pace, he wouldn’t be able to go through with his decision and he definitely wanted to.

“Sorry…” Mark mumbled regretful, “…got a little carried away…”

His words and the way he slowly let go of him let tingles go through his stomach.  
Then he placed a few more little pecks on Jinyoung’s thigh, before he mumbled “Wait a moment” and stood up to search his nightstand for something that turned out to be a small tube and a pack of condoms.  
Jinyoung gulped at the sight. He knew it was getting serious soon and while his body was already aching to touch Mark again, he couldn’t help the nervous feeling in his chest.

He watched in awe how Mark stripped his own shirt and exposed his slim torso and Jinyoung’s attention was back at the bulge in the older boy’s sweatpants which reminded him that Mark actually wanted him, too.  
The thought alone made butterflies dance in his stomach.  
  
“Come back, Hyung…” Jinyoung mumbled, sounding whinier than he intended to.  
  
After Mark had stripped his sweatpants, he lay down beside Jinyoung again, in nothing but his briefs and he got welcomed with open arms.  
Jinyoung nervously cuddled onto Mark’s side and that one wrapped an arm around him.  
As soon as Jinyoung’s heart had calmed down a bit he found his way to Mark’s lips, kissing them softly and letting himself fall into the touch again.

“I got you…” Mark smiled.  
They just spent a bit of time exploring each others’ tongues and enjoying the prickling sensations between them, when Jinyoung urged to feel Mark closer again. He let his hand wander down to Mark’s briefs, cupping his bulge with slight pressure, making the older boy bite his lips.

“Okay…” Jinyoung moaned into the kiss and he blindly searched for the little tube that was lying around on the bed somewhere and when he found it he loosened their kiss.  
Mark watched in amazement how Jinyoung put a blob of lube onto his fingers and brought it down between his legs shyly, pulling up his legs as far as needed.

To distract Mark from his embarrassment and from the way he circled his fingers on himself, he pulled him into another kiss, letting his tongue glide into him in a needy way.  
While Mark was distracted, Jinyoung let one finger slide into himself, as far as possible from that position. He groaned against Mark’s lips slightly and that one responded by bringing his hand to Jinyoung’s throbbing boner, petting it softly.

“Have you done this before?” Mark interrupted their kiss, nodding down to Jinyoung’s fingers that moved between his legs.

“Yeah… but only by myself…” Jinyoung avoided Mark’s eyes when that one looked at him in awe.

“Do you want me to take over?” Mark murmured softly, nibbling at his lips now and then.

“O-Okay…” Jinyoung hesitantly made place for Mark, when that one grabbed the bottle of lube again, taking out another blob onto his fingers.  
He sat down between Jinyoung’s legs and that one hid his face in embarrassment when he felt how exposed he was. Then he felt Mark’s touch on himself and he resisted the urge to shy away from it.

“Relax…” Mark hummed, as he started to massage his muscles slowly, making the younger one melt into the sheets with every other touch and actually getting him to relax.  
When Jinyoung’s head was fallen back and he had his embarrassment under control, Mark slowly let his finger slide into him. Jinyoung had already stretched himself out a bit, so the first one was no problem.  
It took a bit more pressure when he added another and Jinyoung mewled when he brushed against his prostate now and then.

Mark kept stroking his thighs for comfort, whenever Jinyoung tensed up a bit, but with all the lube and a bit of patience, he managed to stretch him loose and Jinyoung started to ache for more again.

“Mark…” he brought out weakly, “Can you try…?”

Mark looked at him fondly and with a bit of excitement in his eyes, as he nodded, letting his fingers slide out of Jinyoung gently and searching the bed for the condoms.  
Jinyoung lay there, touching himself in anticipation and then he watched how Mark pulled down his briefs and revealed his hard on that was leaking in expectation.

Jinyoung swallowed when Mark gave himself a few tugs, before he rolled a condom over his length and Jinyoung was somehow really turned on to watch him do it.  
And he wasn’t quite as big as Yugyeom, thank god...

“You might wanna be on top…” Mark awkwardly stated and Jinyoung swallowed again.  
So Mark sat down, leaning back on his arms slightly, welcoming Jinyoung to crawl onto his lap and he did.  
As soon as he sat on his thighs, Mark sat up and claimed back his lips again, pulling him into a comforting and hot kiss that left Jinyoung wanting more.  
So it was him, who pulled away, because he had Mark’s heavy length in front of him and he had his own ass dripping in lube and he wanted nothing more than to finally bring them together.

Jinyoung carefully steadied himself on Mark’s torso while his other hand reached down to grab Mark’s length and hold it in place, so he could place himself over it, lifting his hips slightly.  
He swallowed and felt Mark’s eyes on him and a moment after also his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, giving him a bit more support, before he pressed himself down on Mark slowly.  
The lube was helping a lot, making it easier to move, but it still stung a little and his body was overwhelmed, trying to reject, what was bigger than the three fingers it was used to.

Jinyoung’s breath was getting unsteady and he caught himself holding it completely for a moment, before his muscles started to relax and he could move down a bit further. He felt Mark’s thumbs drawing circles on his hips, comforting him and encouraging him.  
“Is it bad?” he wanted to know with worry in his voice.

“Just give me a moment.”

“Okay…” Mark purred, “You’re doing good!”

Jinyoung lifted his hips a bit on him and forced his muscles to get used to the stretch and they did soon.  
It was an incredible feeling to be this filled up and Jinyoung dared to move a few moments later, circling his hips on Mark, making the older boy sigh in surprise.

His grip on Jinyoung’s hips tightened unnoticeable and Jinyoung felt shivers go down his spine.  
Having Mark inside of him had a really intimate feeling to it and he enjoyed the tiny bit of friction his circling motions caused, brushing softly against his sweet spot.

He watched Mark’s mouth hanging open, biting his plump lips in pleasure and restriction. It fascinated him to be in control for once.  
And he soon got bored by just moving his hips in circles, so he started to let himself slide up and down on him slowly.  
By now the pleasure and the longing was overweighing the foreign feeling. He wanted to feel Mark closer and he wanted to make him feel good as well.

So he did his best to bob up and down on his length, making Mark let out small groans and feeling his fingers dig into his waist slightly.  
Jinyoung wondered how his tightness felt around Mark…  
But it was exhausting! Jinyoung was already panting heavily and soon he didn’t know how to go on like this, so Mark sat up, looking at him through clouded eyes.

“Let me take over now…” he suggested, trying to smile at him, but barely having his arousal under control. His voice was thick with lust.

Jinyoung gladly let Mark slide out him and fell down onto the bed, ready to lean back a bit, watching the older one placing himself between his legs and taking them up in a tight grip.  
Mark pulled Jinyoung closer by his thighs and gently placed his tip on him with one hand.  
This time he didn’t have much trouble sliding in.  
He was back inside him in a moment and Jinyoung loved looking up at Mark, seeing his toned body move and seeing him take control.  
It was much more intense like this, the way Mark moved inside of him much more urgently now had Jinyoung moaning his name and grabbing the sheets for support.

“Fuck Jinyoung…” he heard the older one cusre when Jinyoung clenched his muscles around him in pleasure and he could see Mark’s lust filled face.

Jinyoung’s voice was sounding through the room already, but when Mark let go off one of his legs, making Jinyoung wrap it around his waist just to reach out for his bouncing length, he whined out loudly.

Mark started stroking him sloppily while he tried to keep up the pace of his thrusts and Jinyoung heard himself moan Mark’s name desperately, arching his back under the penetration.  
The boy on top of him was also groaning, but much more modestly and exhausted than him, pushing into Jinyoung with less and less worry, just determined to get both of them off.

He was watching the younger one the whole time though, making sure he didn’t hurt him and enjoying the sight of Jinyoung shaken into the sheets by his thrusts, holding onto the fabric around him, trying not to fall apart.

“Mark…” he whined, “Fuck…”  
Jinyoung couldn’t filter the words that came out of his mouth and once again he had trouble keeping his voice down, but it seemed to only turn Mark on more.  
He pumped Jinyoung harder and that one could feel himself getting closer and closer to his limits, not able to form a proper thought anymore.

He came with a loud whine and it sent shivers and explosions through his whole body, making his mind turn black for a moment, making all of his senses turn into pudding and letting him concentrate on this sensation only.  
He heard himself panting and moaning Mark’s name and it probably sounded pathetic, but he couldn’t bother.  
From far away he heard Mark groan himself through his climax, pressing extra deep into Jinyoung two or three times and Mark’s body getting weak over him.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Mark collapsed onto his side after he had gotten rid of the condom.  
He was lying beside Jinyoung, breathing just as heavily as him and looking at him through shallow eyes. Jinyoung could barely gather the strength to reach out for Mark’s arm and cuddle onto it weakly.

A few minutes later, when both of them had their hearts under control again, breathing close to normally, Jinyoung found himself mindlessly kissing Mark’s biceps, placing wet little pecks on it.

“Thank you…” He mumbled. “I’m so glad it was you.”

“Me too…” Mark whispered, pulling him into a real kiss and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung, pressing their heated bodies back against each other.

 

* * *

 

BONUS:

That evening Jinyoung fell asleep in Mark’s bed and he didn’t even think about the fact that it wasn’t his room.  
It only got clear to him when he waddled to the bathroom the next day, still half asleep and unaware of all the eyes on him.  
Because the other boys were watching him attentively.

He tried to ignore them, but he knew that every single one of them understood the moment they saw him come out of Mark’s room like that.  
While Jinyoung hated the way he was blushing and exposed and basically an open book to read, Mark didn’t appear too regretful.  
He came out of the room moments after Jinyoung had joined the others at the breakfast table.

He tried not to wiggle around too much and Mark looked at him with a soft smile, as if to say ‘sorry I set your ass on fire’, even though that wasn't the problem right now.  
  
It was just weird that all of them knew, especially because none of them said a word. He felt like Mark got a few death stares sent to him from around the table, but he ignored them skillfully.  
He only had eyes for Jinyoung.

“So… how was the concert?” Mark broke the silence and Jinyoung nearly laughed out loud at the sneaky look on his face.

“It was good…” Yugyeom mumbled, “Really loud and…good…”

“We came home early.” Jackson concluded, after he brushed off Yugyeom’s try to hint something.  
“You really need to learn to control your voice, Jinyoungie…”

And while Jinyoung felt like he wanted to vanish because the other boys grinned at him knowingly and partly proudly, he was relieved that none of them looked at him too differently.

He wasn’t sure yet if he wanted to share with them, what he had shared with Mark, but either way, he knew they would be there for him and take care of him like they always did and that was all that mattered.

And while Jinyoung was eating his breakfast, he felt one or two hands brush over his thighs under the table, like usually and he knew that it was up to him where this adventure would lead and with whom he would get to explore.

His eyes just always found their way back to Mark and Mark’s eyes looked back at him, reassuring him and calming his head and making it clear that it was up to him after all.  
Jinyoung just knew that he definitely wanted to do it again.  
As soon as the embarrassment vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this and whose part you liked the most?! 
> 
> Love you and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :P


End file.
